Halo: The End and a New Beginning
by edboy4926
Summary: What if, instead of the 33 Spartan candidates that survived the augmentations, 34 did survived and he became just as famous and strong as the Master Chief and Noble Six. But what happens, when the corrupt higher ups decide to take away his one true partner, how far will he go to save her? OCxOC, AU, One-shot


**This is a one shot story where my Halo OC character is introduced and serves a possible starting point for a story. **

**Summary: What if, instead of the 33 Spartan candidates that survived the augmentations, 34 did survived and he became just as famous and strong as the Master Chief and Noble Six. But what happens, when the corrupt higher ups decide to take away his one true partner, how far will he go to save her? **

**Setting- This will take place after the events of Halo 4, but specific information will not be permanent until after the game comes out. So I might edit this later on. **

**AU- in this reality, my Spartan tag along with Master Chief in all three games, the only difference is that he managed to get to Earth along with the Arbiter, Johnson and Miranda at the end of Halo 3. He also was assigned to Noble Team during the events of Reach, essentially making him Noble Seven; he made sure that all members of Noble Team (except Jorge) survived; they then boarded the ****_Pillar of Autumn_****. In the first Halo, Captain Keyes survived. In the third Halo, Miranda and Johnson survived.**

**Sorry for the grammar, English is my second language. **

**Publish Date: 9-22-2012**

* * *

**Title- Halo: The End and a New Beginning (tentative title) **

**Location- ONI Headquarters Space Station, AU Halo Universe **

"Find that traitor Spartan and recovered that AI at all cost, NOW." The Director of ONI ordered thought out the comm. across the entire facility.

"Roger." The answered came across all personal onboard the facility.

Unknown to them, the same Spartan heard the order, thanks to the AI that they were looking for. He was currently trying to get inside of one of ONI's Prototype Vaults that they had on the facility, since according to his AI, it was the only way out of there now, other than in a body bag of course.

"Well, looks like I am FUBAR all the way to hell." Spartan II Kyle-49 said.

"Hey, not that I am complaining but I did warn you this was going to happen if you went 'knight in shining armor' on them for me." A female voice said.

"No way in hell I am going to let them take apart the woman I come to love, and I don't care if you are an AI or that because of the Forerunner data you have now you turned rampant. We have been thought too much to let something like that get to us. Just a few more links and…got it." Kyle said as the door in front of him opened.

Kyle quickly entered the vault and closed the door behind him. Kyle places a high explosive device he had left on the door just in case, the device, if activated, will destroy anything in the room, including him. He looks around the room, which is full of different stuffs. He then approached the object that was floating on a table. Floating in the table was the left arm gauntlet of a MJOLNIR Powered Assault Armor, this one belonging to the newly created Mark X, the one of a kind prototype armor made with the Promethean tech that was found on Requiem. Once a person puts on the gauntlet, the wearer can make the armor appear at will around his body. And from what has been gathered, it also includes a prototype Slipspace generator that was recovered from one of the Promethean Knight soldiers.

Kyle quickly takes off his damaged armor, including taking out the AI chip from the helmet. Kyle then takes the gauntlet and puts it on his left arm. After a moment that the gauntlet adjusted itself to the arm, Kyle activates the gauntlet. From it, pieces of metal begin spreading across Kyle's body, covering him completely. Two minutes later the armor finishes spreading and adjusting itself. Standing where Kyle was, now stood a person with an advanced looking MJOLNIR armor.

Kyle then placed the AI chip inside the gauntlet, which then out in the palm of his hand created the hologram of a woman with red eyes.

"Well, I got to admit the space inside this suit is huge. They sure went overboard with this suit." The AI said.

"Glad you liked it. Now, Jessi, what does this suit carry besides a Slipspace generator?" Kyle asked.

"Well, apart from that, the suit carries a Z-250 Light Rifle that has unlimited ammo, it draws the ammo from the suit's energy core." Jessi said as Kyle made the rifle components appear on his right hand and assemble themselves, forming the rifle. Kyle looked at the newly formed rifle.

"Sweet. Anything else?" Kyle asked as he made the rifle hide back into the suit.

"The suit also carries duel retractable energy swords." Jessi said as Kyle made the swords appear on both hands. The only thing different about them was that the left sword was its regular color, but for some reason, the right one was colored red. Kyle swung both swords for a bit to check them out. **(The swords designs are from Halo 4)**

"Awesome. Anything else?" Kyle said as he made the swords retract back into the armor.

"The suit also has all known previous armor abilities like armor lock, invisibility, jetpack, etc." Jessi said.

"This is officially the greatest armor ever. Why don't they mass produce them?" Kyle asked.

"It's not mass produced because first, it's made of the remains of 147 Promethean Knights that were retrieved from Requiem that you and the Chief killed and that in order to build this thing, it required the same amount of budget it would take to build 3 Infinity ships." Jessi said.

'3 Infinity ships budget?' Kyle thought in shocked.

"Okay, seriously where the heck does ONI get the money will never know. And they say they can't give us a raise in the salary." Kyle said.

"What do you expect; they are just following the traditional cliché intelligence agency routine." Jessi said.

"Yeah fine. Question, before I took you out of the mainframe, what did you download?" Kyle asked.

Jessi smiled and then answered. "Well, thanks to the Forerunner upgrade, I managed to not only download the entire UNSC database, but also the entire ONI database as well, including the Spartan V procedure." Jessi said.

"Spartan V? But the IV just barely got out." Kyle said.

"Yeah, well, apparently ONI has discovered a way to turn anyone, and I mean anyone into a Spartan without any problems and ready for combat and they had the procedure for years." Jessi said.

"You mean to tell me that we could have had an entire army of Spartans already? Why the fuck did ONI did not reveal this yet?" Kyle asked somewhat angry.

"Well, which following scenario fits into what is known about ONI, the entire UNSC armed forces as Spartans or ONI being the only one to have its own private army of Spartans?" Jessi asked.

"The private army part sounds exactly what that bitch Parangosky would have. What did you do about sending a message to have help on the outside, because knowing her, she probably already sent out a kill on sight order on me." Kyle said.

"I already sent the message and the classified files to Lord Hood, the Arbiter, Doctor Halsey, and to John, with everything you done for galaxy and being closed to them, they will see that you are not a traitor and that bitch really is." Jessi said.

"Well, that's one good thing. How will they be able to find us? If I remember correctly, you said that Slipspace jump will be random, we could land anywhere." Kyle said.

"No worry, the suit comes with a powerful Slipspace beacon that you can manually turn on or off. Theoretically speaking, it can be detected in Slipspace and serve to guide whoever finds it without any problem; the beacon signature was inserted in the messages I sent." Jessi said.

"Of course I just have to be the one to test this thing out first. Well, better than anything I suppose." Kyle said.

"Your right about that." Jessi said.

"Very well, start up the damn thing, its high time get out of here." Kyle said.

"Roger that." Jessi said as she began to activate the Slipspace generator. In front of Kyle a Slipspace rupture the size of him opened. He walks a few steps to it and attentively looks at it.

"So this is it huh, we either live or die?" Kyle said.

"Yeah, but whatever happens, we will be together, right love?" Jessi said.

"Yes dear, together forever." Kyle said. **(Cookie to whoever guesses from what song does this come from first)**

Then the duo hears a bagging sound on the door and then a voice.

"Spartan Kyle, you are to surrender yourself for immediate execution for disobeying orders and the theft of an ONI AI." A male voice said behind the door.

Kyle and Jessi stay silent for a moment and both of them answer at the same time with the same thing "FUCK YOU." Both of them said.

"Very well, you asked for it. Spartans, take this door down." The male voice said as torches started to cut down the door.

"Well, we better get out of here, once a torch touches the explosive; it's going to be big." Kyle said.

"You don't say." Jessi said sarcastically.

Kyle then jumps into the rupture, just as the explosive in the room explodes, the shockwave hitting Kyle just as he passed the rupture. The shockwave knocks Kyle out. Also some of the stuff in the vault also lands in the rupture, accompanying Kyle.

"Kyle, Kyle, wake up." Jessi screams at him but he does not wake up. But then the energy inside Slipspace forces her into Standby Mode, to protect herself. Kyle and Jessi are flying across Slipspace, heading toward unknown territory.

* * *

**Author Notes:**

**Hope you enjoyed this. Now, first the reason why I wrote this is that this will serve as the opening for any other future story that I might write. If you're wondering why I did not describe how Kyle or Jessi looks is because I am leaving them as blank spaces and as for Kyle past's, that is also blank depending on what story I might include him. All so, the armor he is using I still don't know how it looks like, so it's also blank. **

**Here are some ideas I have (this might also count as challenges): **

**1. Shinji after being left alone by his father, somehow gets sent to the Halo Universe and with what happened here, he lands in the beginning of the Evangelion story. Imagine the reaction of everyone seeing on how a teenager is a giant muscle bound super solider. **

**2. Naruto after being exiled/teleported/etc. after the events of VOTE he lands in the Haloverse and by some weird event Jessi is actually the Kyubbi, lands back in his universe. Another idea is that Kyle and Jessi look like Minato and Kushina; they land in Konoha and save a young Naruto and raise him. (first excuse for not using his ninja jutsu, he does not remember and/or he can't use chakra) **

**3. Kyle lands in ME universe and he looks like the male Shepard and Jessi looks like his love interest (except for Liara) or vice versa. **

**4. Kyle lands in the Stargate Universe and with the data he has, he gives the SGC all the technology the UNSC had, including how to mass-produce Spartans without any problems. **

**5. Or the classic superhero drops in (Marvel or DC). One thing is for sure, he gives Batman not only the Spartan treatment (right now the excuse is that he suffers terrible accident and to save him he is turn into a Spartan) and he will have his own custom MJOLNIR armor (for me it will look like the armor he used in 'Justice' by Alex Cross, awesome limited story)**

**6. I might even do a time travel/alternate universe fic, Kyle lands in the canon Halo universe. **

**If anyone wants to use this, even the ideas that I mentioned, you can gladly use it as long as you ask me for permission. **


End file.
